Telecommunication customers can have virtual private networks within a local access and transport area (LATA), that allow the customer to have abbreviated calling between numerous locations. The virtual private network for a local exchange carrier (LEC) is limited to a single LATA and many customers want a virtual private network that can encompass all virtual private networks in other LATAs. In addition, customers want to be able to aggregate their calls that are being carried by an inter-exchange carrier (IXC). IXCs provide discounts to customers who aggregate their calls. These interLATA calling concerns were only addressed in the past by building or leasing lines (DS-1) to connect the customers various offices. Another leased line was required to connect the at least one of the customer's facilities to an IXC POP (point of presence). Leasing DS-1 lines can be very expensive and can usually only be justified if the company uses the full capacity of the DS-1 lines. This excludes numerous companies and satellite offices.
Thus there exists a need for a method of routing interLATA network traffic, that overcomes these and other problems.